Team Danganronpa
Team DanganRonpa is an organization in the Danganronpa series, introduced in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. They created the Danganronpa reality show, which is currently on its 53rd season - as such, they are effectively the true masterminds and main antagonists of the game. Description Team DanganRonpa is the group responsible for creating the Danganronpa television show, and with it, the real-life killing games such as the New Killing School Life. They are shown to be a technologically adept group, being responsible for the creation of the EMISAL units and Ki-Bo. They also have advanced memory manipulation at their disposal, allowing them to mold their "contestants" as needed to make their personalities more appealing for the show. Including making people think Kokichi is a remnant of Despair and giving Kaito a chronic disease. Currently, the only known people under their employ are Tsumugi Shirogane, Ki-Bo (unknowingly), and the Monokuma units that take a role in the New Killing School Life. After learning about the game's true nature, Shuichi Saihara and the other survivors stops playing along, boring the Audience. In the end, Ki-Bo sacrifices himself to finally end Danganronpa, killing Tsumugi, and destroying the set where the game was held. His self-destruction also creates a massive hole, literally breaking the fourth wall, ultimately destroying the whole Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. Shuichi, Maki Harukawa and Himiko Yumeno are the only survivors and while they are not sure what is true and what is lies, they appear to have a positive outlook and wonder that the world of Danganronpa could still be continuing somewhere. Team DanganRonpa is implied to be still active. Trivia *Team Danganronpa appears to be a satirical portrayal of the real Danganronpa series and reality television in general. Their show being portrayed as a cash cow franchise with a ridiculous amount of seasons and increasingly more ridiculous themes implies that the creators possibly do not wish to continue the real series anymore. The game's last chapter appears to criticize both the franchise and its fanbase, dealing with the themes of fiction vs reality while questioning the appeal of a series that gathers unique, endearing characters just to kill each other. The ending of the game seems to imply that the real series might be ending, just like the Danganronpa series shown in the game. On his Twitter page, Kazutaka Kodaka described the game and specifically its ending as "the culmination". However, he also states that fiction does not die and thus the story does not end, though this could be a symbolic statement referring to the game's epilogue. *Team Danganronpa's logo incorporates Monokuma's left eye into its design, similar to Hope's Peak Academy. However, the Team Danganronpa version distorts the eye slightly in order to fit it into the circular design of their logo. *In Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles Saga, everything that is related to Hope's Peak Academy Saga was just part of a mere fiction, a TV show created by Team Danganronpa titled Danganronpa. Category:Antagonists Category:Organizations